Righteousness
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Angleterre, après une découverte choquante sur Russie, convoque plusieurs autres Nations pour les informer. On dit que tout problème a sa solution. Mais au final, à qui revient le droit de décider si elle doit être appliquée ?


**Auteur : **Rikka Yomi

**Bêta :**

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Angleterre, après une découverte choquante sur Russie, convoque plusieurs autres Nations pour les informer. On dit que tout problème a sa solution. Mais au final, à qui revient le droit de décider si elle doit être appliquée ?

**Note :** J'ai souvent vu des fanfiction triste, grave, ou dramatiques. Mais peu avec des problèmes d'ordre moraux ou éthiques comme principal obstacle. Que l'on soit bien clair, je ne parle pas de Russie en tant que pays ici, mais d'Ivan et de son comportement que certains peuvent appeler enfantin.

Désolée pour les pseudo explications scientifiques, au moins, je me suis pas attaqué à une fanfiction en utilisant mes cours sur la pensée Freudienne comme référence, ça aurait été très glauque...

* * *

**\- Righteousness** -

* * *

Russie.

Être de sexe masculin, épais, toujours habillé en habits hivernaux. Dangereux. Effrayant.

Gamin.

Oui, si on leur demandais, et s'ils osaient répondre, tous diraient que Russie ressemble à un enfant.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais apprit la différence entre bien et mal. Qui n'avait pas encore différencié les autres de sa personne. Qui n'avait pas encore comprit l'existence d'autres êtres. Qui ne comprenait pas que les choses ne disparaissaient pas une fois sorties de son champ de vision.

Qui était resté bloqué quelque part entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte sans jamais changer.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

A la question d'Allemagne, Angleterre hocha la tête. Son visage, à l'instar de ceux de ses confrères, était sombre.

Ils avaient pour certains passé des siècles à ses côtés. Chine le connaissait depuis presque 1 millénaire bon sang ! Comment avaient ils pu être aveugles pendant si longtemps ?

« L'empire Mongol... »

Tous se tournèrent vers France qui grimaça.

« Je suis sûr que c'est lui. » Une pause puis. « Il avait la bonne tranche d'âge quand il a été capturé. »

Chine s'assombrit, il n'avait jamais rien remarqué.

« Ce n'est pas possible, aru ! Pourquoi aurait-il... Et pourquoi pas moi ?! »

« Tu étais déjà adulte. »

La remarque d'Italie perturba tout le monde.

Le petit pays avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il agitait les jambes d'avant en arrière, ses yeux étaient ouverts, et ses pupilles, visibles pour une fois, étaient étrangement vieilles et sages.

France soupira et, poussant Allemagne d'un petit geste, s'assit aux côtés du pays à peine plus jeune que lui.

« Rome ? » il demanda, toujours hésitant à parler de son ancien maître.

Italie ne fit que hocher la tête, concentré sur l'oscillation de ses jambes.

« Il m'a prévenu. Il m'a dit de faire très attention aux Empires. Lui était gentil, les pays sont gentils aussi. Mais il m'a prévenu que ceux nés Empires sont dangereux. Ils ne pensent pas comme nous, et n'aiment pas les pays développés. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Chine qui fronça les sourcils et, effrayé, s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Il continua, sa voix distante, comme s'il se remémorait ces mots en même temps qu'il les leur répétait.

Une image passa devant les yeux à Italie. Un vieil homme le regardant, inquiet et honteux à la fois, dans un immense champ de fleurs.

_« Certains Empire ne représentent pas leur peuple, mais juste leur armée. Leur guerriers. Ils ne connaissent pas la paix et perdent la tête. Il n'y a plus de bien et de mal. Juste la guerre et l'envie d'en avoir toujours plus, de ne pas disparaître. _

_ J'ai fait la guerre. Plus que je n'aurais dû, sûrement. Mais j'ai toujours prit soin de mes territoires. J'ai toujours prit soin de mes enfants et vous ait aidé à grandir. _

_ Mais attention Veneziano. Certains veulent t'avoir pour eux. Avoir tes gens mêlés aux leurs. Ils veulent que tu restes tel que tu es pour toujours, sans réfléchir ou te rebeller. Une parfaite petite poupée. »_

Un silence dans la pièce. Puis Autriche murmura.

« Saint Empire Romain. »

Italie s'arrêta de bouger, tendu. Le silence s'alourdit, mais il finit par acquiescer.

« Il était né empire et me voulait pour lui. Je l'aimais vous savez ? Mais Papy Rome avait l'air vraiment effrayé quand il m'a dit ça. Pas même quand il m'a expliqué ce qu'il m'attendais lors des guerres que j'aurais à mener seul, il n'avait l'air aussi inquiet. »

Angleterre soupira et rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

« Donc, tu dis que l'Empire Mongol a sciemment ensorcelé Russie pour qu'il ne devienne jamais adulte parce qu'il voulait que Russie soit docile et soumis ? »

Italie haussa les épaules, son sourire retrouvé, et bredouilla.

« Vee~~ Peut-être ? » Tous le regardèrent et il recommença à agiter les jambes. « Papy Rome a dit ça en tous cas. »

« C'est.. affreux. » Ukraine avait l'air positivement malade pour son frère, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, soutenant son imposante poitrine. « On peut l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui sait si toucher au sceau ne va pas faire plus de mal que de bien ? Cela fait déjà si longtemps qu'il est marqué... »

Arthur poussa un long soupir en disant ça, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Roumanie hocha la tête et enchaîna : « On ne sait même pas quel sceau a été utilisé. Il peut très bien se défaire très facilement, comme il peut déchirer la psyché de Russie durant l'opération... On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir avant d'essayer. »

Ukraine s'insurgea :

« On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état voyons ! Il souffre, on doit faire quelque chose ! »

« Le veut-il seulement ? »

C'est Allemagne qui avait parlé, et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Ukraine sembla peinée à cette idée mais baissa la tête.

Russie voulait juste être avec d'autres personnes. Il ne voulait pas 'changer'. Elle insista quand même :

« Est-il en mesure de décider ? »

Canada, pour une fois, se fit entendre. Son pays n'était pas à la pointe en matière de recherche sur des questions éthique pour rien.

« Je penses que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que dans son état, Russie n'est pas en mesure de décider de lui-même. La question qu'il faut se poser est : "Avons nous le droit de décider pour lui ?" »

Car là était bien la question...

* * *

_**Le Canada est bien le pays faisant le plus de travaux sur l'éthique médicale. En France, la quasi totalité des articles sur le domaine utilisés en école d'infirmière sont Canadiens.**_

_**Quelque chose pour enfoncer des portes closes. Beaucoup dans ce genre de cas se posent la question « Que choisir. » Quand ce qu'ils devraient d'abord se demander est « Ais-je le droit de choisir à sa place? » Alors j'utilise un prétexte quelconque pour exposer mon bullshit pseudo philosophique habituel.**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^.**_


End file.
